Constant Craving
by Calendulam
Summary: Blaine can't help that he wants so much.


I meant to post this earlier but forgot all about it. Written for a prompt on the Black Friday 1SM over at the livejournal community kurt_blaine. (Thanks slayerkitty!) It's been awhile since I've written something this porny. Good to be back in the swing of things.

As you can probably tell, I don't own Glee.

xxx

**Constant Craving **

Blaine can't help that he wants so much. He can't help that he can't focus on conversations or that he regularly trips over his own feet during dance practice when Kurt is in his line of vision. It's just that it's Kurt and his lips and his biceps and his thighs and oh, God, his _ass_. Lately, all it reminds Blaine of is being naked in his bed and he wants to be there naked with Kurt all of the time, for the rest of time. He knows that is not logical. He knows that he has to live his life and function day in and day out and can't spend every moment worshipping Kurt's gorgeous body. But he can't help but want to.

The two of them being completely alone is like a gift. There are always parents and siblings and friends and homework and glee. When there isn't a soul in Kurt's house after school, Blaine thanks a God that he doesn't believe in and presses Kurt against the door.

He knows it's stupid and risky to do it right there, right at the front door where any one of Kurt's family could arrive home and happen upon them, but Blaine can't bring himself to care. All he can do is want. He can't wait even the few moments it would take them to climb the stairs to Kurt's bedroom.

Blaine's on his knees pushing Kurt's jeans down around his thighs only seconds later, moaning at the sight of Kurt's flushed cock springing up out of the confines of tight denim and Calvin Kleins. He sinks his mouth around the rosy head, tongue licking and tasting and the skin is so velvety and this, Blaine decides, is the best thing in the entire world.

All of the times he has fantasized about this, all of the times he has gotten off to the thought of Kurt in his mouth - Blaine on his knees, or leaning over the gear shift in his car, or lying between Kurt's legs on his bed – none of those fantasies have ever compared to this feeling. It's almost overwhelming and he wants more, deeper, harder, longer. He grips Kurt's ass firmly in both hands and urges him forward. _Fuck my mouth_, he thinks, but Kurt is not psychic, and Blaine doesn't think he can bring himself to say the words aloud, not yet, not even if his mouth wasn't presently full and working itself over Kurt's hard cock.

He bobs up and down Kurt's shaft a few more times, pressing Kurt forward by the ass but Kurt does nothing but pant, his head resting against the door, hands fisting at his sides. Blaine slides his hands to Kurt's hips and turns him around, shifting with him so that his back is to the door. Kurt falls forward, catching himself, palms flat against the frosted glass. Blaine settles his back against the cold surface and grasps Kurt's ass in both hands, pressing firmly, urging Kurt on. He looks up and meets Kurt's eyes and sees understanding there finally, along with hesitation warring against very obvious lust. Blaine hums around Kurt's cock and takes him in as deeply as he can; he pulls back again and urges Kurt forward, eyes never losing contact. He tries to plead with his eyes because, fuck, he really, really needs this.

Kurt gives in and takes control and it's glorious. He goes slowly at first, gliding his cock gently between Blaine's lips, watching to be sure it's okay, but when Blaine sucks hard, his cheeks hollowing out and his hands firm and insistent on Kurt's ass, Kurt loses it. He pumps in and out of Blaine's mouth, his hands braced against the glass of the door for leverage. Blaine moans around Kurt's cock, his eyes rolling back in his head. Nothing is hotter than Kurt in control like this, beautiful and sweaty and almost over the edge.

Blaine slips a finger between the cheeks of Kurt's ass and runs it teasingly over his hole, pressing in just slightly and Kurt keens.

"Fuck, _Blaine_. Fuck! I'm gonna..." And he begins to pull away and _no_, Blaine grabs him desperately, dragging him back, pressing him into his mouth and sucking for all he's worth as Kurt begins to whimper brokenly, his thrusts becoming erratic as come starts spurting into Blaine's mouth. He tries to swallow it all, but Kurt is still pumping in and out as he comes and it dribbles out around Kurt's cock and smears over Blaine's lips and drips down his chin.

Kurt's pushes his upper body away from the door and slides his softening cock out from between Blaine's lips. "_Jesus_," Kurt gasps, his eyes raking over the mess all over Blaine's face. "Upstairs, _now_," he says. "It's your turn."


End file.
